


Just Wear This

by TolfGennis



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games)
Genre: Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser doesn't want to wear it. Toadsworth insists that he does.





	Just Wear This

"Why do I have to wear this stupid thing?" Dry Bowser groaned as he shook his head, the skeletal reptile not wanting to wear the strange outfit that Toadsworth bought from the store while he was on one of his walks. Toadsworth had been pestering him for quite some time, being that the old mushroom man found something that appealed to him. But being that he didn't want to ruin it himself, he rather had anyone else test it... and the perfect pick for him at the moment was Dry Bowser, who he spotted just outside the shop.

"Because it fits you," Toadsworth said while holding the clothing, chuckling as he adjusted his old man glasses, having no need for his usual cane.

"Couldn't you get anyone else to wear this?" Dry Bowser complained as he placed back in one of his bones, pushing the clothing away from him.

"We could have, man, but no one is gullible... err, I mean, willing to take a chance like you are," Toadsworth pointed out with a smirk, pressing the clothing onto Dry Bowser.

This was enough for Dry Bowser to pick up Toadsworth and chuck him high into the sky. Toadsworth screamed for his life while Dry Bowser shook his head.

"I told you, clothes aren't what suit me." Dry Bowser said as he resumed his walk, with Toadsworth falling back towards the ground, making a huge impact that left a giant gap in the earth.

"My word!" Toadsworth exclaimed as he popped out of the grounded earth, grabbing his cane as he dashed out of the pit and zipped after Dry Bowser, popping up in front of him. "Can't you at least consider your appearance? You should be less..."

"...Well? Less what?" Dry Bowser interrupted as he clenched his bony fists, the skeletal reptile getting annoyed by this waiting.

"...brutish, if I may clarify?" Toadsworth insisted, only to be pushed to the side as he blinked, watching Dry Bowser continuing to stroll on with not a care in the world. "Do you not care?"

"Do I not..." Dry Bowser slapped his forehead with his right hand as he glared at Toadsworth. "Does it look like I have the time for something so meaningless?"

"Clothing isn't meaningless! It's full of purpose, full of pride!" Toadsworth snapped as he raised his cane, being aggravated. "Why, if not for these clothes that I have crafted myself, I wouldn't be who I am today!"

"Really." Dry Bowser dully noted. "Clothing is what made you the way you are."

Toadsworth huffed. "Well, I wasn't like this when I was younger in my prime, but I do think clothing helps make the man."

"You're a mushroom." Dry Bowser pointed out.

"A man can be something that isn't human! Oh that's besides the point, you bonehead!" Toadsworth snapped as he chucked his cane at Dry Bowser, which knocked the reptile's skull off his bony body as a result, much to Toadsworth's surprise.

"Really. You just did that." Dry Bowser stated as he was not impressed.

Toadsworth chuckled as he rubbed the back of his old brown mushroom cap. "Erm... I didn't think that my cane would actually be that strong."


End file.
